The Off Spark
by Supernatural Lil Angel
Summary: As the apocolypse rises, a soulmate couple is forced onto the battle field. They have the power to resurrect or destroy the Earth. Will this put a strain in to the bond between the most powerful soulmate couple in Night World.
1. Chapter 1

The Off-Spark

The prophecy:

The Old powers are rising,

With a touch

With a spark

With a star

With a kick

Starting with the soulmate principle

With a night worlder with the day

Rainbow in his eyes

And Cat like hair

And a day worlder with the night

And an eye for a spy

With a hairy fear

These are the 2 that brought the soulmate principle back to life

Only these two hold the power of the off-spark

That can resurrect the the earth or destroy at the apocalypse

After a year of waiting, the off spark will reunite

_Guess who the Soulmate couple is?_


	2. Chapter 2

Situated after LJ Smith's story Those Who favour Fire

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH!

Third Person

"There's a bogey on our trail, they think it's a dragon." Kaitlyn announced.

What. Ash thought. No! I just got my Mare back.

"Sorry." Kaitlyn apologized and left.

Ash looked at Mary-Lynette snuggled in my arms and sighed. She looked up at him and kissed me softly.

"We'll get through this together." Mare assured him.

Ash nodded.

"So, what have you been doing before this whole rescue me mission?" Mary-Lynette asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Theirry has the whole of Circle of Daybreak trying to figure out the prophecy about the Off-Spark." Ash said.

"Off-spark?" Mare asked confused.

"Yea. There's another prophecy about a soul mate couple who will either destroy the Earth or resurrect it. They also have the power to kill the dragons. They're pretty powerful. You know how the soul mate principle rose again, well they're the one that it started it." Ash explained. "Almost everyone that is intellectual is trying to figure out the prophecy. The Off Spark are really important for the battle. If they happen to be on the bad side..."

"You're intellectual?" Mare asked incredulously. Then she started laughing."

"I'm offended. My soulmate is a genius. I have to be somewhat smart to fit in with her. Hey, stop laughing." Ash said irritated. "That's it. Punishment Time." Then Ash started tickling her. She tickled him back.

As they sat there in total bliss trying to savour every moment with eachother before it ended, little did they know what fate had in store for them.

Review Please. It's my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH!

Back At the Mansion

"Thierry!" Quinn shouted.

"In my study." Thierry answered.

"Thierry!" Thea screamed.

"In my study." Thierry answered again.

"Thierry!" Hannah screamed.

Thierry, irritated walked to his desk and used the P.A system. "Everyone, I am in my study. I am calling a meeting."

After a few minutes, all the soul mate couples and the people living at the mansion filed into the room. Hannah smiled and sat down next to him on his sofa. Poppy and James sat on another couch on the left of Thierry with Thea and Eric. Gillian, David and Illiana sat in some of the chairs on the left of Hannah and Theirry. Rashel and Quinn sat on the coffee table. Jez and Morgead sat on the carpet with Keller, Galen, Delos and Maggie. Mal, Kierlan and Sarah just stood against the back wall. Lupe and Nillison stood near the doorway. Blaise and Phil sat on one of the desks.

"Okay, Quinn. What did you want to ask me?" Thierry asked.

"When does Ash get back?" Quinn asked.

Thierry took a deep breath. "Ash has found his soul mate and she is all right. But they have a dragon following them. They have to ditch the helicopter"

"WHAT!" Quinn shouted. "You told them to go back. It's the apocalypse."

"Quinn. They're just going to take a longer time in coming back. And the apocalypse isn't for another few weeks." Theirry said calmly.

"Yes. But don't want them safe?" Quinn argued.

"Quinn. They are going to come back. Don't worry." Hannah said calmly.

Rashel put an arm on Quinn trying to calm him down.

"Thierry. Blaise and I have something to say. We think we know who the Off-Spark are." Thea said shyly.

"Why didn't you say something before? Tell us." Theirry said excitedly.

"It's Ash and Mary-Lynette." Thea said somelmy. (SUSPENSE!)

Back to Ash….

"Ash. You know how we were talking about the Off-Spark." Mare asked as she sat in his lap.

"Yea." Ash replied nonchantedly as he played with her hair.

"Do you have a copy of the prophecy? Maybe I can see who it is. I am a genius." Mare asked.

"You are a genius. But if Circle Daybreak's braniacs can't do it, I doubt trying." Ash said as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

She read the prophecy.

The Old powers are rising,

With a touch

With a spark

With a star

With a kick

Starting with the soulmate principle

With a night worlder with the day

Rainbow in his eyes

And Cat like hair

And a day worlder with the night

And an eye for a spy

With a hairy fear

These are the 2 that brought the soulmate principle back to life

Only these two hold the power of the off-spark

That can resurrect the the earth or destroy at the apocalypse

After a year of waiting, the off spark will reunite

"Well, that first one is a vampire. Isn't it?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"Yes and his soulmate is a human. But that's pretty vague, isn't it. For all we know they might have not met eachother yet." Ash countered.

"But it says reunite at the end. Which means they already met." Mare countered back.

"You make a point. Oh if only I had come earlier for you, then your genius skills might have helped us." Ash hugged Mare from behind and kissed her neck.

Mare laughed.

Little did they know that their happy ending might come to an end.

REVIEW Please. Atleast 7, so I get motivated to update.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH! OR DEAN!

Thnks guys who reviewed. It really means a lot as this is my first time writing. If you guys don't get something just ask. And REVIEW

And here's a surprise. Another UPDATEEE!

Back At the Mansion

"What! Are you sure?" Thierry asked.

Everyone else was still in shock.

"Not really, but I think people who know Mary Lynette and how Ash met her could clear this up. This is why I took the liberty of calling Ash's sisters Rowan, Kestrel and Jade and Mary Lynette's brother Mark." Thea explained.

Blaise called. "You guys, come in."

The door opened and in walked in Rowan, Kestrel, Jade and Mark.

"Hey guys, we need you to look at some stuff." Thea explained. "It's really urgent."

"Where's Ash?" Jade asked.

"He went to go receive Mary Lynette. But that is the issue. You guys know about the Off Spark, right?" Thea asked.

"Receive Mare. Why, what's wrong with her?" Mark asked.

"Not the issue. But she's safe. O." Thea answered.

"But…." Mark interrupted but shut up as Jade laid her hand on his arm. He sighed but nodded.

They all nodded.

"Okay, here's the prophecy. I need to you to identify which ones match with Ash and Mary Lynette and their relationship. Please" Thea explained and handed them a copy.

The Old powers are rising,

With a touch

With a spark

With a star

With a kick

Starting with the soul mate principle

With a night worlder with the day

Rainbow in his eyes

And Cat like hair

And a day worlder with the night

And an eye for a spy

With a hairy fear

These are the 2 that brought the soul mate principle back to life

Only these two hold the power of the off-spark

That can resurrect the earth or destroy at the apocalypse

After a year of waiting, the off spark will reunite

"Well, the fourth and fifth lines match with them. Mary-Lynette loves the stars." Rowan said.

"Yea. And the fifth one does too. When Mare met Ash, she kicked him." Mark told.

They were interrupted by Quinn, Jez, James and Morgead's laughing.

"What! The mighty Ash Redfern got kicked." James guffawed.

"HAHAA. That's hilarious." Morgead laughed.

"By a girl." Jez howled.

"HAHAHAAHA!" Quinn cackled.

"GUYS. NOT THE TIME! I'm sorry, continue on." Thierry commanded.

"Well. The 7-9 lines match Ash's description. I mean he's a night worlder but he hangs out in the Day world. His eyes change colour. And well, cats are lazy right. Well, so is Ash." Kestrel said and muttered Lazy Bum under her breath.

"And the 10-12 lines match Mare. She's a human, but she spends her nights outside gazing at the stars. And she's smart and solved my aunt's murder. And the hairy fear could be JEREMY! Yea, Jeremy." Jade exclaimed. She looked at the Daybreaker's confusion and explained. "Jeremy was a were wolf that liked Mare. He even tried to turn her into one. He was almost going to kill Ash if Mare hadn't killed him first."

"And the last line. Mare told Ash to wait for a year, slay some dragons before he came back." Rowan concluded.

"Then the Off-Spark has reunited. They were under our noses the whole time." Thierry said.

"Wait, no one explained to us what this was about. Thea just said she had some questions." Kestrel said.

"Ash and Mary Lynette are the off spark. They have the power to resurrect or destroy the Earth. They're like the Wild powers but they're two people and much stronger." Thierry explained.

"What! My sister is an off spark. That's dangerous." Mark shouted.

"Mark. Calm down. She has the power to defend herself." Jade said calmly.

"My best friend, Ash is one of the most powerful of the world. Yay. Wait. Shit. He'll cheat more at poker." Quinn alleged.

"And not to mention his ego is going to go on overload." Rashel said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Everybody, be quiet. When I met Ash, he didn't have a soul mate. And I already knew Poppy and I were soul mates. So, in the prophecy it says the soul mate principle starts with them." James brought up.

"Yes. But you're missing the point, Poppy's a witch. Mary Lynette isn't. The soul mate connection was a bridge between two worlds, respectively the day and the night. The Old Power left the world with me and Hana. Hannah is human, remember. And then the Old Power started again with Ash and Mary Lynette. Mary Lynette is human." Thierry explained.

"Oh my gosh. Wait, how do they activate it?" Keller asked.

"They have to cut themselves and let their blood merge. It's like the Wild Powers but their blood is connected. So the venom doesn't change the human." Thierry explained.

"Umm. Thierry. Didn't you just tell them to ditch the plane?" Gillian asked warily.

Thierry widened his eyes and proceeded to call Kaitlyn before it was too late.

Could they catch Ash and Mare in time?

SUSPENSE! Let me hint you on what's going on in the next few chapters. Let's just say a battle is going to take place and it's not the Apocalypse. REVIEW PLEASEE. Keep those reviews comin and I'll keep those updates going. LOL. My friend made me write that. And Check out my new story, Changed Ways in Supernatural. Lemme know wht u think.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH! OR DEAN!

You guys Review! Thnkss

Chap. 5

Thierry grabbed the phone and dialled Kaitlyn.

Oh please, let it not be too late. Theirry thought.

"Thierry! Put it on speaker." Quinn half whispered and half yelled.

Thierry listened until finally he heard Kaitlyn's voice.

"Hi, it's Kaitl." Kaitlyn said.

Thierry interrupted. "Kaitlyn. I." However he was interrupted Kaitlyn's voice message.

"I am busy right now. Call me later. And it's Kaitlyn not Caitlyn. Leave your message after the BEEEP."

Circle Daybreak was silent. You could hear a pin drop. They were too late. Now the world might end in chaos. Or Ash and Mary Lynette might not get back home in time for the apocalypse.

Then the phone rang. And it rang again. Thierry didn't make a move to pick it up. He was still too shocked.

Delos irritated grabbed the phone.

"Hello." Delos answered.

"Hey. Uhh, Galen? No, Morgead. Wait, James" The voice said.

"No. It's Delos. The prince of the Dark Kingdom. You know. The mighty Prince. The Wild Power." Delos growled as he thought everyone knew his name.

Maggie whispered. "Delos, no one is supposed to know you're a Wild Power. It could be a human. And don't be rude."

Delos scoffed and sent her a thought. If they're human, how do they know Galen?

Maggie blushed. Well, humans could know Galen

"Oh. Sorry. It's Kaitlyn. You know on the Save Ash's Soulmate Mission. You guys rang? I was making the arrangements to leave. And. Yea." Kaitlyn said.

Thierry rushed to the phone and said. "Kaitlyn. Is that you?"

"Lord Thierry. You called." Kaitlyn answered back.

"OH. Thank GOSH! IS Ash and Mary-Lynette okay? Where are they?" Thierry asked.

Everyone sighed happy that the world has some hope.

"Right in the tent, Sir. Is there a problem?" Kaitlyn answered.

"You know the Off-Spark?"Thierry asked.

"Yes. I think Ash and Mary Lynette were just talking about that. M." Kailtyn tried to say,

Thierry interrupted. "They're the Off-Spark."

"What! Are you saying I am with one of the most powerful people in the world? Oh maybe we get to see it in action. This means that we have to use the helicopter. They can defeat the dragon if it comes close. But, we don't want to set it off. You guys CHANGE OF Plans" Kaitlyn shouted to her crews.

Thierry cringed at the noise level

Kaitlyn ran to the tent. She opened the flap and yelled. "Thierry. Phone Now." Before Ash could lean in to kiss Mary Lynette.

"Ah damn." Ash muttered under his breath.

Mary Lynette giggled. Ash took the phone and Kaitlyn ran outside shouting to the crew.

"What's with her?" Mare asked.

Ash shrugged.

"Yes, Lord Thierry. What do you need? I can't believe you're making us ditch the plane. Mare." Ash tried to say, but Thierry was just too impatient.

"Ash. Do you remember the prophecy about the Off Spark?" Theirry asked beating around the bush nervously.

"Uh. Yea. I was working on it before." Ash said.

_Is that why he interrupted my kiss? For some off-spark stuff. Ash thought. _

Quinn impatient snatched the phone from Theirry. "ASH! YOU'RE THE OFF-SPARK!" Quinn shouted.

Then Quinn turned to Thierry. "There wasn't that easy?" He said sarcastically.

"What! That's impossible! That's preposterous!" Ash said. "Quinn. "This is not the time to joke, Quinn. I'm saving my soul mate. Even if I was, I don't accept! I'm hanging up NOW! That's dangerous. I refuse. I'm not going to let Mare get hurt. NEVER! I'm HANGING UP NOW. DON'T CALL ME WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" Ash yelled unable to believe.

Will Ash accept the fate's cruel play or refuse and let the world be doomed into darkness?

Duh. Duh DuH. SUSPENSE. Love it or Hate it? Review. At least 15 reviews to update the next chapter. Pretty please. Check out my new story Changed Ways….


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH! OR DEAN!

You guys Review! Thnkss

Chapter 6

Mary Lynette shot up from where she was sitting and ran to Ash before he could hang up. She grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Are you okay?" Mare asked. She massaged Ash's shoulder.

"No!" Ash said.

"Ash. Ash! Calm down. Put it on speaker phone, so Mare can know." Theirry shouted so Mare could hear.

Mare looked questionably at Ash and put the phone on speaker. Ash grumbled under his breath.

"Hello. Helloooo! HELLO! ASH REDFERN, DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON IS IMPORTANT TO SAVING THE WORLD." Thierry shouted.

"Umm. Lord Thierry. We can hear you. It's Mare." Mare said into the phone. She slid into Ash's lap tired of standing. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder still grumbling profanities under his breath. He seemed more calm.

"Oh. Umm. Hi Mary-Lynette. Ash. It's Lord Thierry." Theirry said.

Mare looked at Ash and then spoke into the phone. "Hello Lord Thierry. Please call me Mare. Umm. If I may ask, what happened? All I see is Ash saying profanities."

"Uhhhh." Thierry couldn't get anything out of his mouth. All he was thinking was if Ash, (a night worlder) had reacted so badly to the news, then what would a human do? More precise, Ash's soulmate who was known for given very bad kicks.

Quinn sent a glare to Thierry as if saying if you aren't going to do it fast, I am. Rashel patted Quinn's shoulder. Hannah looked at Thierry as saying hurry up! You don't want a reaction like Ash's.

"Uhhh. Umm, Mare. The thing is that uhh, you know the off-spark prophecy?" Thierry asked warily.

"Uhh. Yea. Why?" Mare asked confused.

"Well, we figured out the prophecy. They were right under our nose the whole time." Thierry said trying to act happy. "It's you and Ash." He whispered.

"Huh. I got the first part. But, can you please repeat the second part?" Mare asked politetly.

"It's you and Ash." Theirry said a little bit louder, but still not so Mare could hear it.

"Lord Thierry. I'm not a vampire. A little bit louder for the human?" Mare asked impatiently.

"It's you and Ash! All right? I said it." Thierry shouted then sighed.

Everyone listened closely to Mare's reaction. Jade and Mark were holding onto each other unsure of what their siblings were going to do. Rowan closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself. Kestrel tried to communicate with Ash long distance wise. Thea was biting her fingers off. Blaise tensed her muscles. Phil rubbed Blaise's shoulder to calm his soulmate down. Sarah was holding to Mal's and Kierlan's arm wary of what Ash and his soulmate would do. Delos, Rashel and Maggie were trying to calm Quinn down. Illiana was asking Keller and Galen why everyone was tensed up. Gillian and David were also trying to stop a hyperventilating Hannah. Jez and Morgead were trying to make Thierry laugh as they couldn't stand the tension.

Ash looked at Mare. Mare's expression was of a shocked one. She let go of the phone. Ash caught it on the reflex.

"Mare, Mare. Are you all right? Talk to me. Mare!" Ash shook Mare's shoulder. He tucked her in his chest. She still hadn't made any motion of moving.

Ash's shouts could be heard by the Daybreakers. The tension rose up by a notch in the room. Thierry paced in front of the phone.

Hannah got out of her seat and whispered to Thierry. "Do you think we did a good thing of telling them now? We could have told them later."

Thierry looked at her with worry in his face. Hannah smiled a little smile.

"Lord Thierry. I swear if she goes into shock because of this." Ash threatened. "Mare. Mare, honey. Talk to me. Say something. Anything. Mare. I promise I'll do anything just to hear your voice again." Ash begged.

Quinn went up to the phone and said. "What happened to her, Ash?"

"She..w-went into shock. S-she isn't saying anything. You know-w I-I heard p-people who go into s-shock m-might n-never c-come out o-of it." Ash stammered.

SUSPENSE! Mare just went into shock! Will she recover? You Guys Please REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH! OR DEAN!

You guys Review! Thnkss

Happy Holidays everyone..

Chapter 7

10 minutes had passed and Mare's eyes were still glassy and her mouth wasn't moving. Ash, worried about Mary Lynette's state let a small tear run down his face. It landed on her cheek. That woke her up. Mare looked at Ash's face. She kissed the remaining tear off his face. Ash looked down at her and hugged her fiercely.

"Oh Mare! Promise you won't ever do that again." Ash sobbed. She nodded.

"See. Ash. You cried over nothing." Quinn said relieved. " You big wimp." He laughed.

The Daybreakers sighed and laughed it off.

"SHUT UP JOHN QUINN! IF YOUR SOULMATE DID THE SAME THING, YOU WOULD HAVE CRIED,TOO. You Big LOSER!" Ash shouted.

Mare cringed at the noise level considering her ears were near his mouth. Ash noticed and apologized immediately. "Oh Mare. I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware. Are your ears okay? I'll be more careful with the sound level." Ash sounded like a mom and a lovesick puppy at the same time.

Quinn widened his eyes. Ash's Redfern's soulmate made him into a love sick puppy. The Ash he knew wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't have even noticed. He would definitely have to meet his soulmate. The Daybreakers were all thinking the same thing. The mighty Ash Redfern had cried over a girl and he also apologized to one, too. They had to meet Mare, the girl who made Ash into a blubbering idiot.

"It's okay. I was just a little shocked. That's all." Mare said. Ash nodded and kissed her forehead. "Umm. Lord Thierry, how is it us? I mean, how do you know it's us?" She asked into the phone.

"Oh. Well, Thea had a hunch and then she called in Ash's sisters and your brother. They helped confirm it." Thierry said.

Mark ran up to the phone, pushed Quinn aside and said. "Mare, are you all right? I mean, I know it's a lot to take in. But think about, you have the power to save your stars and the whole universe. If you don't believe me, then look at the prophecy yourself. Match the lines with you and Ash. That is if you have the prophecy."

"Owww. For a human, you push hard." Quinn said while rubbing his knee where it had banged against the couch. Mark apologized.

"Well, as Mare for a sister, what can you expect? She makes Ash wince." Rowan chuckled.

Kestrel marched over to Mark and the phone. "No. That's going to take too much time. You know how slow those two are. It took them a hell lot of time to realize they were soulmates and another to realize they love each other. And more than a year for them to get back together. First they're going to analyse the prophecy, then think about it and then argue about it. You know what, to save us time, I am going to explain to them."

"Umm. Kestrel. We know we can hear you." Ash said.

"So. And your point is what? Nothing. So let me explain, wait you have a copy of the off spark right? Of course you do, then how would Mare know. Anyways, the 4th line says _with a star, _Mare you love the stars, right? And I vaguely remember that is one of the things you and Ash did together. You showed him a star, I don't remember what the name is."

Ash muttered. "The Trifid Nebula."

"What! The mighty Ash Redfern knows stars names. Man, he is whipped." David said.

Gillian silenced him with a look.

"Shut up! I am talking. Anyhow, yea that star. Remember Mare, and then you looked at his eyes and noticed they were dilated. The next line is _With a kick. _Ash, she kicks you in the shin. The first time Mare met you, she kicked you. End of line. I am tired. I am going to take a break. Rowan, take over." Kestrel said.

"Okay. The 7th-9th lines describes you Ash. _A night worlder with the day, _Ash, you're a night worlder yet you spend most of your time in the day world. You know clubs and stuff. _Rainbow in his eyes. _Ash, your eyes change colour. _Cat like hair. _This line is pretty sketchy. Kestrel thinks it's because you're lazy like a cat. I think it is because your hair colour is a dirty blonde colour. Mare, the next 3 lines are about you. _A day worlder with the night. _Mare, you're human yet you love the night and the stars. The next line _Eye for a spy, _you solved my aunt Opal's murder and you're smart. _A hairy fear. _From what I've known, you weren't afraid of anything until Jeremy. Jeremy is a hairy werewolf. See, it does match you."

"And you said you were smart." Mark whispered under his breath.

"Another thing is the last line, Mare and you have reunited after more than a year. Do you know any other soulmate couple who's done that? Now, tell us you aren't the off spark." Jade concluded.

"Ash. Mary Lynette. Are you guys listening? Do you believe us?" Thierry asked.

"Holy shit." Ash said into the phone. He wrapped his arms around Mare tighter. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. For the first time in Ash Redfern's life, he was scared. Not for him, but for her. Scared that she might leave him from the revelation of having to save the world. She was only 18. Scared that she might die in the Final Battle if she chose to fulfill their duty. Mare's hand on his cheek interrupted his thoughts. She looked at him with fear set in her eyes.

She whispered so the other people on the phone couldn't hear her. "What are we going to do? I had a hard time killing a werewolf. Now we have to kill dragons, vampires, witches and shape shifters. Ash, I'm scared. What if we fail? The whole world could be destroyed just because of one mistake that we do."

"Mare, this is your choice if you want to fulfill what the prophecy says. Whatever choice we make I'm with you." Ash told her softly.

Will Mare say Yes or NO..REVIEWWWW


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH! OR DEAN!

You guys Review! Thnkss for ur reviews. They mean alot, trust me.

Happy Holidays everyone..

Chapter 8

Mare nodded and thought about it. She was scared. Truly terrified for two reasons. One, if she failed to fulfill her duty and then the world would be in chaos. Two, Ash could die. If Ash died, there was no point in life anymore. Mare looked at Ash's eyes. He looked back at her. She saw what he saw in her. A girl with blue eyes and straight brown hair. And most importantly a girl that looked strong and fierce. She looked like she could take on any challenge that comes her way. Mare straightened her shoulders and thought hard. And then she decided she was going to save the world with Ash by her side. She was going to fulfill the prophecy. Most importantly, she was going to save Ash and her. She was going to save the world, so she and Ash could have a beautiful life together. If Ash did leave her, well she was going to follow him.

She took the phone from Ash's hand and said determinedly. "How do we activate it?"

She cringed away from the phone as she could hear cheers erupting from the other side. Ash heard it as well and chuckled.

"Wow. I didn't think it'd mean that much to them if we said yes." He teased.

Mare giggled.

Ash looked at her and said. "Mare. I hope we're making the right choice. I don't want anything to jeopardize our relationship. Even if it is the end of the world."

"Ash, I said yes because I want a life with you without being plagued by the worry if we're going to survive the next day. Or if we're going to get mauled unsuspectingly by Night Worlders. I want our future to be surrounded by happiness. But, Ash I want to know your opinion." Mare said wisely.

"Mare, honestly I just want a beautiful future with you. And I'm willing to go to any heights to do that." Ash said with adoration.

Mare kissed him with all her passion. Ash kissed her back showing all the love that he had. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms went around his neck.

Then Quinn interrupted them by saying something stupid like. "So, Ash. You and Mare getting some sparks on. HAHAHA. Get it, cos you're the off spark."

Mary Lynette and Ash broke apart and groaned simultaneously.

Back At the Daybreaks Mansion

People were going crazy. Jade and Mark were jumping up and down excitedly. Rowan and Kestrel were trying to say something to Ash on the phone, but couldn't because of the noise level. Thea and Blaise were screaming and hugging each other happy because they were the ones to crack the code. Phil and Eric stood there looking at their soulmates amused.

"Thierry. Thea and I deserve a gift!" Blaise screamed. Thierry laughed.

Poppy was jumping on the couch and James was trying to calm her down. Gillian and David were talking to Illiana trying to figure out how the prophecy worked. Rashel was slapping the back of Quinn's head because of the joke and cheering at the same time. Quinn didn't look fazed by Rashel, he was just so happy that the world was going to be saved. Hannah was trying to tell Thierry to explain the concept of the Off Spark to Ash and Mary Lynette but he just kept on hugging and kissing her. Jez and Morgead were hollering on top of the coffee table for a party. Maggie was making out with Delos. Keller and Galen just watched the Daybreakers turn into animals.

"Uhh. Thierry, I think that you should explain how to activitate the Off Spark to Mary Lynette and Ash?" Galen said.

"Oh." Thierry said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you for the past few minutes. Bur you just kept on ignoring me." Hannah said calmly but scarily.

"Sorry, love. Ash! Mary Lynette. Are you there?" Thierry asked over the phone.

"Lord Thierry. You always have to interrupt when I'm trying to kiss my soulmate." Ash said dryly through the phone.

Thieirry blushed. "Umm, well uh sorry. Are you done?"

Some of the Daybreakers laughed. The ones who weren't going crazy.

"Well of course, I'm not done. You interrupted before I could start. Now, why did you interrupt us?" Ash said.

"Ash! Be nice!" A girl's voice said angrily.

"But Mareeee. He uh. Okay I'll shut up. Go on Lord Thierry." Ash said glumly.

Thierry laughed. "Wow. You know, I thought I never see the day where Ash gets reprimanded by a girl."

"Back to the subject." Ash said sternly.

"Oh right. Anyway, it's like what the Wild Powers do. You know how they have blood come out to let them use their power. You and Mary Lynette merge your blood together."

At The Camp

"What!" Ash screamed.

Eww. Merging blood. Revieww….


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH! OR DEAN!

You guys Review! Thnkss

Chapter 9

Mare bit her lip. Now she was kind of frightened. Ash looked at her with worry. He squeezed her hand.

_I'm sorry Mare. Ash thought. I don't want you to get hurt._

_Ash. It's okay. I'm just a little bit disgusted. Mare thought._

"What do you mean merge our blood together?" Mare asked timidly.

"Like, for example cut both your wrists and connect both of your wrists. Like you know the cuts so the blood oozing from your wrists merge. Do you get the concept?" Thierry asked. (I know it is kind of weird.)

"Umm. Kind of. Sort of." Ash said.

"Yes. We do." Mare said.

"Okay. Well I talked to Kaitlyn and she's making arrangements for you guys to get to the mansion." Thierry said. "Anyway, we can't talk long as the Night World are listening to our conversations. Be safe. We'll see you in a few hours."

"But Lord Thierry, what about?" Mare started to say, but Thierry had already hung up. "The dragons."

Ash looked at her. "Maybe we can take on the dragon."

"Yeah, but we haven't even used our powers yet. What if we fail?" Mare asked nervously.

"As long as we're together, nothing can touch us." Ash said cheekily trying to light up the mood.

Mare rolled her eyes. "That was so cliché."

"But you love it." Ash said leaning in for a kiss. Mare leaned in too.

"YOU GUYS. COME OUT. WE NEED TO GO AND WE HAVE A TIGHT SCHEDULE." Kaitlyn yelled.

Ash groaned. "Everytime."

Mare giggled and stood up. She took Ash's hand and made him stand up.

Mare looked in Ash's eyes and said. "Ash. Whatever happens, I love you forever."

Ash kissed Mare's forehead. "Yeah. Whatever happens, I will always love you."

Ash pulled away, held Mare's hand tighter and went out of the tent. Mare followed. They were going towards their destiny.

_I'll protect the world and Mare. Till my last heartbeat. Ash thought. _

_I will be strong and fight for the world and Ash. Till my last breath. Mare thought _

Awww. REvieww.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH! OR DEAN!

You guys Review! Thnkss

]Chapter 10

They walked out, hands held together.

Kaitlyn approached them. "You guys ready? And are you okay with the off spark thing? I mean, it's a lot to handle. But, oh my gosh, you guys have raw power inside of you just waiting to come out. I can't believe I'm with the off spark."

Mare nodded. "We're okay. But where's Devi?"

"Ohh. She's in the helicopter. She doesn't speak that good English. But she keeps on saying something about the disk and saving the world." Kaitlyn told.

Mare nodded. She looked at Ash and sent him a thought. _Do we have stuff packed?_

Ash nodded. "Let's go. Is the dragon alert still on?"

"Yeah. But even though you guys could handle it, we still want to keep it on the DL. I mean, you guys didn't even try it yet. And I bet these dragons are looking for the Off Spark." Kaitlyn informed.

"You're right. Let's get moving." Ash declared and took Mare's hand with him and led her to the helicopter.

Kaitlyn followed. Ash and Mary Lynette spotted the helicopter a few feet away. They walked in the helicopter. It looked like the inside of a first class airplane. They spotted Remy and Lupe in their werewolf forms. They gave a little nod to acknowledge Ash and Mary Lynette. Then Ash saw Rescue Swimmer and shapeshifter Georgie Douglas. She was putting equipment into the helicopter. He took Mare to her. The shapeshifter looked up from what she was doing.

"Mare, this is Georgie Douglas, she's a shape shifter and a rescue swimmer. Georgie, this is my soulmate Mary Lynette Carter." Ash introduced.

Georgie held out her hand. "Please to meet you. Let me just say one thing. Thank you. Because of you, Ash has changed and the day, he cleaned up the vampire enclaves. That day was a victory."

Mary Lynette smiled. "You're welcome." Then she looked at Ash with proudness.

She sent him a thought. _Thank you. I am proud of being your soulmate. _

_No, Thank you. For accepting me. _Ash thought back.

He held his hand out to Mare. Mare took it. "Come on, there's people in the Save-Mary Lynette rescue mission I want you to meet. Bye Georgie." He waved.

He towed Mare to Tracee Simms. "Tracee!" He called. She looked up.

"Tracee. This is my soulmate Mary Lynette. Mare, this is co-pilot Tracee Simms." He introduced.

Tracee nodded at Mary Lynette. "An honour to meet the off spark. Ash, I recommend that you two get buckled up. We will be departing in a few minutes."

Ash nodded and took Mare with him. He sat down. Mare sat down beside him and turned around to Devi.

"Devi, are you okay?" Mare asked.

Devi nodded. "Where are we going?"

Ash spoke. "To my friend's house. Don't worry, you'll be safe there. And you can contact your mom. Oh, look we're taking off."

He leaned back into his seat . Mare put her head into Ash's chest. And the soft purr of the helicopters drifted them to sleep.

Ash woke up to Kaitlyn's voice. "We are 2 hours away from L.A"

Ash yawned and gently shook Mare awake. He looked at the ring he had just given her, a diamond with petal surrounding it and diamonds representing dewdrops on the petals. Mary Lynette had said Yes to marrying him. Ash had totally forgotten about that in the midst of all the Off Spark stuff. He cheered internally.

_Ash. Mare sent now fully awake by his cheering. Why are you cheering?_

_Because you agreed to be my wife. I am as happy as a man can be. Ash thought back. _

Mare smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

And then the helicopter shook.

Devi screamed. "What was that?"

Ash said. "Uh oh. That's not good."

The helicopter shook some more.

Mare yelled as she held Ash.

Ash put his arms around Mare and looked toward Georgie. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Georgie yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW."

Then Tracee's voice echoed through the intercom. "We are facing some turbulence right now due to an unforeseen reason."

And then the helicopter plummeted to the ground.

REVIEWW.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH! OR DEAN!

You guys Review! Thnkss

Chapter 11

GoddessIncarnet: Dean is the guy on my profile picture. He's a character in Supernatural. And I think he fits the description of Ash.

Mare woke up. She came face to face with a pile of debris.

What had happened? Where was Ash? She pulled the debris away from her and stood up.

_Oh my goddess. _Mare looked around and saw debris everywhere. The helicopter had crashed.

She dusted herself off and walked around. She was still sore.

_Where did Ash go? _She worried.

She saw a figure move in the corner of her. She turned to it, two wolves were shaking the dust off their fur. "REMY! LUPE! Over here." She yelled.

The two wolves looked her way and raced over to her. She hugged them both.

"Oh, you guys are okay! Do you know what happened?" She asked them.

They shook their heads, and proceeded to sniff out their crew. Mare also looked around and a hand came into her focus.

_Please don't let it be Ash. She thought. _

She hauled the debris over the body and peered at it. It was Devi. Mary Lynette put the helicopter piece on the ground beside Devi. She sat down on her knees and checked Devi's pulse. Devi was alive, just unconscious. Mare spotted a piece of sofa, so she hauled Devi over to the sofa and laid her there.

She got up and looked around for more signs of life.

"Mary Lynette?" A voice interrupted her searching.

She turned around and came face to face with Kaitlyn and Tracee carrying Georgie. "Kaitlyn! Tracee! Did you see Ash? Is Georgie all right?"

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I didn't see Ash. Sorry. And Georgie is just unconsciousness." Her and Tracee looked at the Devi and put Georgie beside her.

A loud howl interrupted her thoughts. She ran over to Lupe. Kaitlyn and Tracee following.

She broke down on seeing the sight. Ash with a piece of wood sticking out his chest.

_Oh my gosh. Ash! Please don't die! She screamed in her mind at him. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mare screamed, breaking down into tears. The others had just shown up. Kaitlyn widened her eyes as she came upon the sight.

Tracee comforted Mare. "Mare. It's gonna be okay. Calm down."

Kaitlyn went on her knees beside Ash checking over him.

Lupe hauled over the first aid. She sniffed the air. It smelt familiar. She had smelt this before. Before something bad happened. She pushed the first aid kit towards Kaitlyn with her nose.

Mare crawled over to Ash. "Ash, honey. Open your eyes. Damn it!" She slapped his cheek.

Ash opened his eyes and looked at her with violet eyes. He pouted. "Mare. You're supposed to wake me up with a kiss, not a slap. That's not how it works." He moved up stiffly to a sitting position and moved the wood off of him. He laughed and looked expectantly at Mary Lynette.

Mare was still registering that Ash wasn't dead. Her jaw hung open and then she finally got that Ash had been playing a joke on her. Her brow furrowed in anger.

"Ash! You jerk! You asshole!" She screamed punching him wherever she could. "Do you have any idea? How sad and worried I was?"

Kaitlyn looked at Mare then Ash then gave him a punch on the shoulder. "That was stupid. Wasted our time for nothing." She walked away to Georgie and Devi.

Tracee bit her lip. "Ash, that was uncalled for. But funny. Still uncalled for." She followed Kaitlyn.

Lupe gave him a death glare and growled. She crawled away on fours to where Remy was.

Ash was still trying to control Mare's fists. "Mare, Mare. I'm sorry."

Mare broke down in tears and leant her head against his chest. "I almost died thinking you were dead."

Ash wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right."

Mare tilted her head to look at him and kissed him deeply putting her feelings into it. Angst, Worry, Anger, Love and many more. Ash kissed her back and kept on mumbling _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

Mare pulled away and looked at him. "Never again."

Ash nodded and vowed. "Never again."

Lupe's bark disrupted them. The couple looked toward the other group who were looking into the distance. There was a strange figure coming towards them. Question was who or what was it?


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I repeat I don't own anything, sobs not even ASH! OR DEAN!

Hey guys, So sorry for the late update, my school life was getting to me and which is why I didn't update my stories. But here it is, THE UPDATE! But please review, reviews are not coming in that much ~frowns and pouts~

Chapter 13

The strange figure kept coming closer to them and Mare clutched Ash's arm in a death grip.

"What is it?" She whispered to looked at her. "It looks like a man but he looks weird." He frowned.

Lupe, Remy, Tracee and Kaitlyn along with Devi and Georgie lying on the ground unconscious stared at the figure as it came closer.

Kaitlyn touched her belt. "What could it be?"

Tracee sighed. "You guys know it could be an ordinary man?"

Remy woofed with her agreement with Tracee.

Ash glanced at Mare and moved her behind him silently asking with his eyes to go behind him for protection. Mare glanced at him beneath her eyelashes and frowned. She moved from behind him and took his hand and stood straighter. She would not be left behind like a distressed damsel. Ash shook his head in defeat

The figure came closer until they could see him properly with fog amidst them. The man had a hat on his head and a purple and green scarf around his neck. He had a black long trench coat on with boots. He looked very odd with sunglasses. The man moved to a stop in front of them and looked at them all moving his face from one end to the other.

Lupe growled at the stranger and Kaitlyn put a hand to her to stop.

Ash took a deep breath and spoke outloud. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The intruder dismissed his question and spoke in a scratchy and hoarse voice. "You are Ash Redfern, ancestor of Hunter Redfern, grandson to Garnet Redfern, son of Arbutus and Maple Redfern, brother to Jade, Kestral and Rowan Redfern, cousin to James Ramussen, Delos and Jez Redfern and long distant cousin to Thea and Blaise Harman, Gillian Lennox and Illiana Dominick?"

Ash frowned immediately. _How did this guy know everything about him?_ He silently nodded assessing the guy infront of him suspiciously.

The guy turned to Mary-Lynette. "You are Mary Lynette Carter, ancestor of Howard Carter, granddaughter of Irene and Juan Carter, daughter of Mary and Brian Carter and sister to Mark Carter?"

Mare froze and gave a quick nod.

The man kept staring at Mare. "And killer of Jeremy, the Werewolve? I presume."

Mare's eyes bugged out. How did anyone know that? She glanced at Ash but he caught her gaze worriedly.

She nodded. "Yes."

The man nodded assessing. "And you two are soulmates."

Mare and Ash both nodded. "Yeah."

Ash glanced at Mary before sending her a telepathic message. _Who the hell is this guy?_

Mare looked at him. _I don't know, you're the NightWorld Person! Shouldn't you know about weird guys who know everything about you?_

Ash frowned. _Well, I haven't encountered anything like this. _

Mare widened her eyes. _Maybe he's the fourth wild power! Or Thierry could have sent him. _

Ash shook his head and dismissed it.

The guy grinned. "Perfect."

He then opened his mouth and let out a wail very loudly with purple mist coming out from it.

Immediately Lupe, Remy, Tracee and Kaitlyn dropped to the ground like dolls and lay there still.

Mare screamed but couldn't make herself move. She grunted and looked at Ash who was having the same problem. Ash struggled to make himself move growling baring his teeth. He sneered at the stranger.

The guy took off his hat and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sam Laine."

Ash widened his eyes in fear at what he saw on Sam's head. 5 horns. "Dragon." He whispered loudly.

Mare whipped her head and opened her mouth. "What? A Dragon! Those are what destroyed Boston!" She murmured.

Sam smirked. "Yes, Ash Redfern, one part of the Off-Spark. I am indeed a dragon and a very powerful one judging by the number of horns."

Mare yelled out before Ash could stop her. "Release us and revive our friends now! "

Ash grunted. "Mare! Stay quiet!"

Sam shook his head scornfully. "I can't do that oh beautiful Mary Lynette, other half of The Off-Spark. I am sent here on a special mission because I have never failed in anything. And that is to eliminate the Off Spark meaning you." He pointed at them laughing evilly.

~HERE IT IS~ Please reviewy:D It would mean alot. It's that Review this story right now button. Click it!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys:D Happy new Year^-^. I'm sorry that it took...5 months~looks down ashamed~ to update but school is a bitch:P, Enjoy the Update and Review:D

Chap. 13:

Back at the mansion:

Thierry paced his office room floor looking at the clock every now and then.

"Where are they?" Thierry agitatedly asked. "They should be here by now."

Quinn glanced at Thierry from his post on the sofa. "And their cellphones are off as well."

James sighed from his place on the floor. "None of our agents can track them down. We know they took off with the helicopter from the camp about 5 hours ago."

Hannah walked to Thierry and rubbed his shoulder. "Thierry, it's going to be allright. Maybe they're in an uncharted place where cellphones don't work."

Thierry took her hand and kissed it. "I know, Hana. But I'm getting worried. Kaitlyn usually sends me a notification every hour."

Hannah nodded silently.

Blaise glanced at everyone daring to speak the dreaded from the chair near the bar. "Do you think they got ..caught?"

Jade who was sitting on the couch whipped her head to glare at Blaise . "No! No one else knows about them except for the people in the room…Right?" She glanced at Thierry with wide eyes.

Thierry sighed. "Yes, but the other side could have easily figured that out. Ash is notorious, he's well known."

Rashel nodded in agreement from her seat beside Quinn. "When I was a vampire hunter," Quinn glanced at her amusedly. "I mean when I used to hunt every kind of vampire, Ash was well known for his acts of violence."

Eric sighed as he leaned against the bar. "And I'm guessing it was big news when someone tamed the notorious Ash Redfern. Everyone must have known who his soulmate was."

Thierry nodded. "Now you see why I'm so worried."

Everyone was in distress. There was no word of the helicopter or from its passenger.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

First of all guys, I'm so sorry not to update for a long time. Don't kill me please. School and real life has been really overbearing. But it would really mean a lot if you guys reviewed to give me some incentive to keep on going J Enjoy:D

Mare and Ash stood silent as the dragon peered at them evilly. Sam had frozen them with his evil glare.

"So should I kill you slowly or fast? Or I shall give you a choice. Join the dark side." Sam offered.

Mare yelled out. "Never!"

Ash griped her arm as a way of silencing her. _Stop. Now. That won't help._

Mare glared at him _Then what are we supposed to do? Say yes?_

Ash shook his head. _Just wait. _Ash knew they had to be level-headed about this. Funny how he had turned mature over the two years apart. This is a dragon, a dragon that could destroy them. More powerful than any species. Then a thought occurred to him; the Off Spark. Mare and he had the power to change the outcome of the apocalypse, and then they would have the power to defeat a dragon, couldn't they?

Ash glanced around for a knife or anything to prick something with. He spotted one near Devi, but that was a few metres away. He would have to distract the dragon. He looked amusedly at the dragon and unclasped Mare's hand. Mare frowned when she saw his expression; he looked like an angel about to do a sinister deed.

Ash called out to the dragon. "Hey, you! Too late sucker! Thierry's sent another bigger dragon for us, one on our side. Look there's a Wild Power on it!"

The dragon growled and turned around to spot the intruder. Ash quickly dashed to the knife and back, in 5 seconds flat before the dragon turned around again. Mare looked at him confused and widened her eyes when she saw him prick a slit into his veins as blood trickled down his arm. He smirked at her as he clasped the knife in his hand and took her hand in his once more.

Ash whispered in her ear quietly so the dragon couldn't hear. "Do you want to cut yourself or should I?"

Mare widened her eyes in alarm and was about to protest, when realization hit her. She smirked and clasped the knife in her wrist. She pressed it against her vein and grimaced when she felt a prick into her skin and blood dripping from the cut. She took a deep breath and clasped Ash's hand blending the wound's together.

The sensation when the two wounds met and the blood merged was too much for words. Ash and Mare felt a spark go through them. Their hearts started flying and breaths raced. Heartbeats pounded faster. Bodies lit up. Spirits rose. The dragon turned around as he felt a new energy presence loom in the air.

He widened his slit-like eyes when he saw Mare and Ash.

Ash smirked sadistically at the dragon. "You're going to destroy us, huh? Not if we destroy you first."

Mare stood confidently as she felt her heart flutter as the spark grew in her.

The dragon smirked as the area around him shimmered around him. Ash didn't look fazed as the power inside him grew. Sam started growing, hair and scales burst through his skin. He grew to his full form to about 10 metres and gave a loud roar.

Ash looked up at the sky and then down at their hands. Mare nodded at him as she raised their clasped hands towards the dragons and aimed at his horns. The sky turned grey above them with rolls of thunder sounding in the atmosphere. Sparks of lightning danced around them in a circle formation like a fountain. The dragon let out an intense roar and started advancing towards them. Mare and Ash glanced at the sky as a flash of lightning danced around them and then it happened. BOOM! The explosion was heard like dynamite as Mare and Ash felt their faces being pulled back but remained where they were. Ash wrapped his arms around Mare as he kept the link between them intact. Mare closed her eyes as she felt the impact hit her face. Soon enough, Mare had the courage to open her eyes and gasped. Ash looked over Mare's shoulder and smirked. The dragon was gone, or evaporated to be precise. In its place was a big gash in the land.

Ash smiled and whispered in Mare's ear. "I told you we could do it."

Mare glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "Yea, you were right." She felt stronger and more powerful after the occurrence and looked around. The place was a mess.

Kaitlyn, the helicopter captain started to stir. "What, What happened?" She asked putting her hand to her head. Mare and Ash rushed over to her. Mare tended to her wounds as Ash stood over them looking over his own. Mare and Ash spoke at the same time.

Ash sighed. "Long story."

Mare frowned. "Your wounds need healing first."

Kaitlyn frowned. "I'm fine, Miss. Carter. Ash, Shorten it. Now." She ordered. She needed to know what had happened, after all she was the helicopter captain; she was supposed to protecting these people and her ship.

Ash frowned. "Okay, long story told short. Dragon came, made you guys go to sleep, wanted to kill us and we blasted him to smithereens. Happy?"

Kaitlyn widened her eyes. "Wait. A dragon got blasted to smithereens. How? What?"

Ash rolled his eyes as he pointedly looked down at his wound which has blood dripping down from it.

Kaitlyn blushed. "Oh yea."

Ash looked down at Mary-Lynette's wrist as they were covered in blood. "Mare , we have to get that wound tended to."

Mare frowned. "I'm fine, Ash. Let's just see if we can wake up the others and get out of this place."

Kaitlyn groaned. "Our cellphones don't work either or they have been blasted to pieces in the process."

Then Devi, the wolves; Remy and Lupe, Tracee and Georgie began to awaken. Mare, Ash and Kaitlyn rushed over to them to tend to their wounds.

Devi clutched the disk tighter. "What happened? Last I remember this tall, big creature walking towards us."

Tracee groaned as she hung her head and rubbed the back of her neck. " That took a doozy out of me."

Remy and Lupe shook their heads and sniffed the area around them.

Ash frowned. "Where are we? And how do we get to Las Vegas from here?" The area around them was desert like, and very hot and dry. With no water in sight.

Mary Lynette looked around and a lightbulb flashed in her mind. She looked up at the sun. "Its around 3 o clock in the afternoon." She looked around for a pair of tweezers. "Does anyone have a pair of tweezers? And a cellphone that doesn't have a signal? Or a GPS?"

Georgie grinned and took out a packet from her pocket. She handed it over to Mare. "I knew my Manicure set would come in handy. "

Mare smiled and took out the tweezers and glanced up at Ash earnestly.

Ash looked down at her frowning. "No way. That cost me a fortune!"

Mare pouted. "But Ash, don't you want to go home?"

Ash groaned. "But. But. Ugh Fine. Here woman." He handed her his phone.

Mare grinned as she kissed his cheek. She began to work on the phone taking it apart and getting the metal magnetic piece out. She took the tweezers and balanced them together. The tweezer flew the other way. "North is that way."

Kaitlyn frowned. "That won't do us any good if we don't know where we are."

Mare smirked at Kaitlyn. "Oh we do." She grabbed her backpack which was nestled right between two parts of the helicopter. She reached inside for her handheld GPS. "If my corrections are correct, some satellites should still be working else the other side wouldn't be that quick to find us. Phones need more than 4 satellites for signal while this device needs just 4. " She turned it on and it lit up to life. She stood up and pointed it in a direction. She looked down at it and then back up. Then she did some quick mental math in her head. "According to my calculations if they are right, which they always have been, then we should be right outside of Las Vegas. Just a 10 km walk to the edge of the city. From there, you guys know the way to Daybreak right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at Kaitlyn. "See I told you my soulmate was a smart person." He winked at her.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "It's a wonder on how she got you as a soulmate."

Ash frowned. "Hey!"

Mare grabbed his arm. "No time for your annoying remarks. Lets go." She stood up and starting walking.

Ash looked at her smiling and then frowned when he realized what she said. "Hey!"

Ash ran after her and Mare giggled as she started running.

Tracee, Georgie and Kaitlyn stood looking at them as Devi and the wolves followed the couple.

Tracee frowned. "Why do I feel like we're going to be sick looking at them?"

Georgie laughed. "We're such third wheelers."

Kaitlyn glanced amusedly at them. "Let's go, crew."

* * *

Here you go:)

Review please:)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(So Sorry for the late...scratch that mega late update! But needless to say, school has been a bitch. But its the holidays, so I will be updating all my stories:) And Please Review guys, its keeps us authors going!:) Here's your mega long update.**

Thierry paced his office. Hannah and the others stared at him.  
"Where could they be? It's not that hard for the best search and rescue to get here from Boston." Thierry said exasperatedly.

Hannah sighed from Thierry's seat. "Don't worry Thierry. It will be all right. They probably just landed for a pit stop."

Quinn glanced at Hannah from his spot on the floor beside Rashel. "If they did do that, they would have been here 4 hours ago. Not 4 hours later."

Blaise glanced at Thierry from her bar seat. _"What if they got caught?_" Phil rubbed her shoulder.

Thea swatted her cousin's arm. "_Shush. Don't say that_."

The door bell rang. Hannah frowned. "Who could that be?"

Thierry glanced at Nillison as he nodded and walked downstairs. He walked to the door and put his ear against the door to hear the sounds from the other side.

**(^-^)**

Mare groaned from her spot on Ash's back. "Are you sure this is it?"

Ash glanced at her. "Yes, I'm tired, but I'm not hallucinating."

Kaitlyn argued with Tracee. "Are you sure we shouldn't be using the secret entrance?"

Tracee groaned. "No."

Nillison frowned and opened the door to reveal Ash and his companions covered in dust and bruises and blood. Ash had a pretty brunette with blue eyes on his back. Another girl was being held up by Lupe who was in her human form. Remy was supporting Georgie while Tracee and Kaitlyn growled at eachother. He widened his eyes and hugged Ash happily; also effectively hugging Mary Lynette as well.

"Ash Sir! You're all right. Thank Goddess. Lord Thierry was so worried as well as Lady Hannah." He blubbered.

Ash scowled as he tried to get out of the embrace. "Okay, Nillison. You can let go, now." Mare laughed a tinkering laugh.

Nillison let go and straightened himself. "Well, yes sir."

Lupe smirked. "If you would let us through, we could go to Lord Thierry."

Nillison glowered. "Why of course."

Ash walked through the door and Mare widened her eyes at the mansion's inside. It looked impressive from the outside, but the inside was just magnificent. "Wow."

Ash smirked. "I know. It's pretty cool to see what a few centuries of living could add up to."

The others followed the couple. Devi looked around with an awestruck expression. "Wow. What land is this?"

Tracee snorted. "Lord Thierry's."

Devi looked at her. "A Lord?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Yep."

**(^-^)**

Thierry was still pacing in his office. "Where is Nilison?"

Hannah sighed. "Stop worrying Thierry."

Ash walked in with Mare on his back through the door. "Well, well isn't this a solemn gathering?"

Thierry looked up and his jaw dropped. "Ash?!"

Mark grinned. "Mare!"

Mare grinned. "Mark!"

Quinn leaped up. "Ash!"

Thea smiled. "The Off Spark are here!"

Ash smiled as Mare leapt of his back and ran towards her brother hugging him tightly.

Mark responded back with a hug as tight. "Mare! You're okay! A bit bruised and covered in blood and dust. But here and okay!"

Ash walked over to Rowan and hugged her.  
Rowan touched his face. "You're okay."

Ash smiled and kissed her forehead. "What could happen to me? I'm an Off Spark, did you hear?" He replied cheekily.

Jade rushed over to him and hugged him tightly screaming. "Ash! You're alive."

Ash put his arm around his other sister. "I'm fine Jade. Stop screaming!"

He glanced at Kestrel who was watching them. He opened his arms wider grinning cheekily at her. She frowned and walked casually towards him.  
She sighed. "I don't hug you."

Ash smiled crookedly. "You can't make an exception today?"

Kestrel's lip quivered and she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "You're a jerk. You had us worried."

Ash laughed and patted her head.

Mare and Mark walked over to them. Rowan wrapped her other arm around Mare. "I'm glad you two are safe."

Mare smiled. "Me too."

Thierry walked over to them hesitantly. "If I could interrupt your reunion for a second, I would like to speak to Ash and Mary Lynette."

Ash unwrapped himself from the embrace. "Sure Thierry, no problem."

Mare smiled and took his hand. "You could also introduce me to people I don't know."

Ash smiled. "Sure thing. You obviously know Lord Thierry."

Thierry smiled. "Hello Mary Lynette. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mare blushed. "It is an honour to meet you too."

Ash grinned as Thierry led him to Hannah. Hannah smiled and hugged Ash. "I'm glad you're all right, Ash and Mary Lynette."

Ash smiled at Hannah. "I'm fine, Lady Hannah." He glanced at Mare. "This is Lady Hannah, Thierry's soulmate and an Old Soul. Lady Hannah, this is my soulmate, Mare."

Hannah grinned and hugged Mary Lynette. "It is so nice to finally meet Ash's soulmate. You were quite a good influence on him."

Mare blushed. "Thank you."

Thierry sighed. "Anyways, back to business. Why did you get here so late? Why are you guys covered in blood and bruises?"

Ash sighed. "Long story told short once again. Helicopter crashed cos of some dragon who knew we were the Off Spark. Then Mare and I blasted him to smithereens. Then we walked here, well I walked. Mare piggybacked."

Mare frowned. "You're a vampire, you're supposed to be strong."

Thierry frowned. "Wait, a dragon knew that you were the off Spark?! You blasted him to pieces. How?!"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, using the prophecy." He showed his arm where the wound was.

Thierry gasped. "What?! You used it already! You could have died. That could have been dangerous!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "But we didn't. We had to find a way to defeat the guy! Else, he was going to kill us!"

Thierry sighed. "So you guys know how the prophecy works."

Ash and Mare nodded.

Thierry frowned. "We need more security." He walked over to his desk and started punching some numbers in.

Hannah smiled at them. "I think that means debrief session closed."

Ash smiled. "Lets go meet other people."

Mare nodded. "Okay."

**(^-^)**

He walked over to Quinn who was looking at him earnestly. He rushed over to Ash and man-hugged him. "Man! I thought you were a gonner, Ashy!"

Ash frowned as Mare laughed at the nickname. "Don't call me that."

Rashel smiled and walked up to the couple. "I'm Rashel, this idiot's soulmate. Quinn and Ash are like the resident gay couple. So don't mind them too much when they go all goey. I've been dying to meet the girl who tamed the most notorious vampire."

Mare giggled. "I'll keep that in mind. It's nice to meet you too."

Quinn glanced at Mare. "Hey Mare. I'm Quinn, your soulmate's bestfriend. So don't interfere in my best friend time."

Ash frowned and shoved Quinn. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that."

Mare raised her foot and looked pointedly at Ash. Ash glowered. "Oh. Right. Um. Sorry."

Rashel and Quinn laughed. Quinn smiled. "You do keep him in line. Nice. Its so cool that you guys are the Off Spark. Think of all the power!"

Ash frowned. "And the responsibilities." He yawned. "Next."

**(^-^)**

Ash led them to a pixie like girl with bright red curls and green eyes. She was hopping up and down in one spot. Beside her, a guy with gray eyes and brown hair was trying to calm her down.

The girl ran up to Mare and hugged her fiercely. "I'm so glad you're all right! Its so nice to finally meet you! Thank you for keeping Ash in line. Because of you, he's not that annoying and bad. But he's such a bore to be around now, cos all he keeps thinking about is you. Now you're the Off Spark! That is so exciting!" She was talking a mile a minute.

Mare widened her eyes as she tried to process everything.

Ash frowned. "Poppy. Shut up and slow down. James, calm your pixie down."

Poppy shoved Ash. "Hey! I'm not a pixie!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Are too."

James turned to Mare. "Sorry. They're always fighting. I'm James, Ash's cousin and this is Poppy, my soulmate."

Poppy smiled and waved. "Hi Mare! Its so nice to meet you. Thank you.."

Ash interrupted her. "You already said those things."

Mare laughed. "Its nice to finally meet you too."

Ash whispered in her ear. "Lets leave the pixie alone."

Mare laughed as Poppy stood there fuming.

**(^-^)**

Ash led her to bar seats where 4 people were sitting. A girl with blonde hair had her hands intertwined with a sandy haired boy with green eyes. Beside them was a girl with brown hair with a boy who was rubbing her shoulders.

Ash smiled. "Hey guys, this is Mary Lynette. Mare, that's Thea, a long distant cousin who is a witch and her soulmate, Eric who is a human. That's Blaise, another cousin and Phil, Poppy's brother."

Thea smiled at Mare. "Hello Mare, it is an honour to meet the other half of the Off Spark."

Eric laughed. "Thea's been dying to meet you ever since she found out you two are the Off Spark."

Blaise laughed. "We were the ones who first figured it out."

Phil smiled. "Glad you guys are okay."

Ash smiled. "Thanks."

**(^-^)**

Ash led Mare to another couple who were sitting on the couch. A girl with short blonde hair and purple eyes. A witch. And a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The girl got up from the couch and smiled as she pulled Ash into a hug. She was petite and only came to his elbows.

"Ash! You're back! We were all really worried." She exclaimed.

Ash smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't worry, Gill. We're fine." He turned to Mare and smiled.

"This is Gillian and her soulmate, David."

David smiled at Mare. "Hi, its nice to finally meet you. It's a relief that Ash and you are here. I don't think anyone could have lived in piece not knowing where you guys were. "

Mare smiled back. "Its nice to meet you. Yea, it's a relief to get out of there."

Gillian came out of Ash's embrace and hugged Mare. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You probably don't know this, but I kind of owe you my life."

Mare looked puzzlingly at her. "Me? But what did I do?"

David smiled and wrapped an arm around Gillian. "Gillian, here was experimenting witch clubs when she kind of ran into a problem. Lucky for us, Ash got her out of there safely."

Gillian smiled happily. "Its because of you, Ash was doing nice things for everyone, including me. He saved me." She beamed at Ash.

Ash turned red and scratched the back of his neck. "Guys, stop."

Mare laughed and took Ash's hand in hers. "My knight in shining armor." She whispered winking at him.

Ash laughed and pulled her away from the couple and onto the next.

**(^-^)**

He brought her to a girl with fiery red hair and silver eyes who was lying across the couch. She oozed out a bad-girl vibe. Her head was propped against a boy's legs. The boy had jet black hair and green eyes.

Ash smirked as the girl turned to face him. "Hey ass-wipe."

Ash replied back with a sneer. "Hey Jezebel. Aren't you glad to see me?" He asked.

The girl, Jez growled. "I told you to never call me that!"

The boy snickered. "Thierry calls you that."

Jez looked back at the boy. "Well, Morgy. I'm a wildpower and he's my boss kind of person. So I have to listen to him."

The boy, Morgead growled at Jez. "Stop calling me that stupid name!"

Jez sat up and leaned forward. "Well what are you going to do about it?" She said mocking him.

The boy growled and was about to launch when Ash's hand went in between them. "Can't you two idiots see there is someone waiting to meet you?" He asked stiffly.

Mare stifled a grin as she looked at the couple and waved.

Jez moved back from Morgead and smiled at Mare. "Oh sorry. My soulmate is a jackass."

Morgead frowned. "Hey!" He interrupted.

Jez rolled her eyes. "I'm Jez Redfern. One of Ass-wipe's many cousins."

Morgead sighed. "And I'm Morgead Blackthorn. Her soulmate."

Jez looked at him. "You say it like it's a bad thing." She winked at him.

Morgead wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Its not." He whispered.

Ash frowned and put a hand in between them. "Again. People around."

Mare laughed and sent a thought to Ash. _Wow, they fight then make up really fast. _

Ash smirked. _Yea, they were best friends since they were little._ "Jez is a WildPower. She's the half human and half vampire one."

Mare smiled. "Its nice to meet you both of you. And Jez, I approve of your name for Ash." She chuckled as Ash let out an undignified grumble and led her away from the couple.

**(^-^)**

He brought her to a couple sitting on the floor. The boy who had black hair with amber eyes had his head perched on a girl's lap. The girl had auburn hair and brown eyes and was softly running her hands through his hair.

Ash smiled at the girl. "Hey Maggie, this is my soulmate Mare. Mare, this is Maggie, my cousins and the second WildPower's soulmate."

He pointed to the boy who didn't spare Mare a look. "That's Delos and he still thinks he rules everything."

Delos turned his head and growled. "You watch who you're talking about!"

Maggie frowned and shushed him. "Sorry, Mary-Lynette. No one's gotten any sleep. But now that you're back, we can."

Delos grumbled. "Finally."

Mare smiled at Maggie. "Okay, it was nice meeting you. You too, Prince Delos."She chuckled as she was led away by Ash snickering.

In their earshot, they heard Delos say to Maggie. "See? She's a good human, she calls me Prince. I like that Mary-Lynette."

Ash chuckled. "Why must you boost his ego up and not mine?"

Mare laughed. "Because you're much too egoistical."

**(^-^)**

He led her to a trio sitting at a table planning. The girl who had violet eyes and blonde hair smiled at them. "Hey Ash. Glad you're back home safe. Its nice to finally meet your soulmate."

Ash smiled at the girl, Illiana. "Thanks Illiana. Its good to be back and not be worried every single second." He glanced at Mare. "This is Illiana, the third WildPower."

He chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair that was golden and had green eyes. The boy squinted at him fuming.

Ash laughed. "Only Keller can do that move." He smiled. "Galen is a prince too, but prince of the shapeshifters. Keller is his fiancée." He pointed to the girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

Galen smiled at Mare. "Why hello, the beautiful Mary-Lynette. I've heard so much about you."

Mare blushed. "Thank you."

Ash frowned. "No more making my soulmate blush. She doesn't like that."

Keller rolled her eyes. "Totally. Who doesn't?"

Ash laughed as he led her away. "That's about everyone. I think, except Sarah, and her soulmates."

Mare asked. "Soulmates? As in two? What?"

Ash smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "Another story for another time."

All of sudden, Poppy screamed out. "MARY LYNETTE! WHAT IS ON YOUR FINGER?!"

* * *

**Here's your update. You know where to press. Check out my profile and see how I think the characters from Night World look'D And PRESS THE BLUE REVIEW BUTTON:D**


End file.
